In military applications involving a radar system such as a missile tracking radar which tracks a friendly signal from a missile, an enemy jamming signal may be present outside the main lobe of the radiation pattern of the radar antenna to be received via a sidelobe of the radiation pattern which has a very much lower gain than the gain of the main lobe. An auxiliary antenna having an omnidirectional radiation pattern may be utilized to produce a second received jamming signal which can be subtracted from that received by the sidelobe of the aforementioned tracking antenna, or main antenna, to remove the effect of the jamming signal as a source of error in the tracking operation. A problem arises in that the electrical phase centers of the two antennas must necessarily be displaced with the result that, for the typical broad band jamming signal, a temporal delay exits between the propagations from the jamming source to each of the antennas, this producing a decorrelation between the waveforms and a difference in the phases of the received jamming signals. The phase differences are frequency dependent with the result that when the jamming signal from the auxiliary antenna is combined with the jamming signal received by the sidelobe of the main antenna, good cancellation of the jamming signal is obtained only over a relatively narrow spectrum of the passband of the radar system, other frequency components of the jamming signal lying within the passband of the radar system being attenuated, or cancelled, to a lesser extent. Thereby, an undesireably large amount of jamming signal power is found with the friendly signal from the missile resulting in a diminution of precision in tracking the friendly signal.